Teens of the Planet
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: What occurs to the FF7 characters while they are in their teenager years. Well you'll just have to wait and find out. It's a different perspective upon the view of the young characters from one of the greatest FF games.
1. Bully of the Children

Final Fantasy 7 Teens of the Planet

Author's note: This Fanfic is not based upon an actual History of the Final Fantasy 7, and I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Characters. This is merely based upon my own ideas with the characters as teenagers. A lot of the content in this fanfic is inappropriate for younger readers. You should be a mature reader if you choose to read this. I hope you enjoy it!

            The Blonde-Spiky haired 13 year old was picking up his first weapon ever. He smiled broadly after he finally managed to lift up his huge sword after many upon many struggles. This boy was basically a small shrimp that many have picked on. This boy named Cloud, wanted to show them all, one day, that he was really tough. They would all have to pay for their mockery towards him. Especially this boy's long-time rival, that bullies him more than anyone else.

            This is Sephiroth, and among all the other teenagers, Sephiroth is the most popular one. Everyone always hung around him and aided him as he bullied with those who were smaller and weaker than him. His number one target was Cloud Strife. They've been friends while they were Children, but ever since Sephiroth was at the age of 12, he got himself into a gang and realized how pathetic Cloud was. Since then, he had picked on his old buddies along with his new friends.

            Tifa was another that was part of their childhood friendship between Cloud and Sephiroth, but she had grown up to be very beautiful and sexy as a teen, and she was beginning to avoid Cloud and Sephiroth. She didn't like the bully that Sephiroth had become, and she was scared of him and didn't want to be picked on like Cloud was, so she avoided Cloud for that. She still felt sorry for the torture that Cloud had to endure, but at her age, there was nothing she could do.

            If Tifa somehow was involved in a situation with both Cloud and Sephiroth, she somehow remained as neutral as she could until she eventually walked away from both of them to leave them in their own dispute. Whenever she left, it would always end with Sephiroth pounding Cloud in. Tifa would just sigh and be upset for days. Her only friend that she could hang out with was the young Yuffie. They shared many great memories together.

            Whenever Tifa would be close by to Sephiroth, there was another change about him that Tifa disliked very much. Sephiroth would slap her ass whenever she walked passed, but that wasn't it, and there was more to it than that. He would sometimes hold her still and take his hands and caress all her hot spots, wanting to do more to her than just that. For this, Tifa tried to avoid Sephiroth more than ever.

            It was until one day when  Tifa unluckily came across Sephiroth, and she tried to get away quickly but it was too late. Sephiroth was in the mood to do something at that moment. He ran towards her and grasped her tightly. She let out a scream but Sephiroth forced a kiss upon her lips and held it there, holding her. She tried to struggle away but he was too strong for her. Sephiroth enjoyed having her chest against his. Then he started to do more. Holding her mouth with his hand to muffle her screams, then he pulled her towards an abandoned one room building and started to rape her unpleasantly.

            Cloud was close by with his new sword, seeking Sephiroth and those who bullied him for the last few years. He would get him. When he heard a short scream from Tifa, she was the new priority. Cloud had to help her, and he had faith that Sephiroth was the cause of this. Running towards the scream, and when he finally reached the area, he couldn't see anyone around, but he saw a door shutting to an abandoned building. Cloud took out his sword out and walked towards the newly closed door.

            When he reached it, he quickly pulled open the door with his sword out. This surprised the naked Sephiroth and Tifa and Cloud was shocked at what he was looking at. He was even more speechless when Tifa ran towards him and hugged him tightly with tears, while she was standing naked against him. "I'm glad you're here to save me Cloud. Please… Please harm Sephiroth badly!"

            Sephiroth stood up and covered himself, feeling embarrassed, and he was very angry. Cloud raised his sword up higher towards Sephiroth, and Tifa was still clinging to him. Cloud told Tifa to get her clothes and back away towards safety. Tifa nodded and Sephiroth was charging towards Cloud. Wings were growing out from Sephiroth as he was speeding towards Cloud at a rapid pace. Cloud couldn't believe how this was possible, to grow wings. As Sephiroth dashed at Cloud with rage, not caring that Cloud was equipped with a huge sword, but Cloud was ready.

            When Sephiroth was close by and he was about to disarm Cloud so that he could easily pound him in, but instead, Cloud sliced off Sephiroth's right wing. Sephiroth paused for a moment after this was done, and then suddenly he was backing up and screaming in agonizing pain….

            "You Bastard! You Fucking Bastard! What did you do to me?! I will return and you will experience the worst pain ever! It will be 100 times greater than this pain I'm going through." Cloud's eyes widened at this and then when Sephiroth suddenly vanished. Then at the next moment, a young adult, Barrett, came barging in. Tifa was still undressed and Barrett saw this and said. "You two are in big trouble!"

_To Be Continued…_  


	2. Running Away

Final Fantasy 7 Teens of the Planet

Cloud and Tifa were forbidden to see each other or be close by one another. Cloud got punished but Tifa just got lectured by her parents. They were contemplating putting Tifa in an all girls school instead of regular school, but Tifa just told her parents that she would turn into a lesbian if they did that.

No one except for Tifa and Cloud understood the real situation. They all believed that it was Tifa's and Cloud's doing but mainly they blamed it on Cloud. No matter what they told them, no one believed. They knew that both of them didn't get along with Sephiroth, and they didn't want them to involve him in this. In fact, there was a commotion that he disappeared and haven't been seen for quite a while. The times were horrible for the last week. Tifa and Cloud were restricted from contact, Sephiroth was missing and there were a lot of rumours that twisted around about Cloud and Tifa.

Sephiroth had to get his payback on Cloud. That sword... Where and how did he get it? Why did Cloud get and find that sword? Was it perhaps time for Sephiroth to become punished for all his bullying and forcefulness. He wasn't going back there, that's for sure. They were probably all looking for him. Then what would they do when he was found? Sephiroth didn't want to get in trouble, he just wanted to cause trouble, and now he would go out on his own to strengthen himself to one day come up with the most trouble he can on the entire planet.

The more and more Tifa had time to think, she thought about Cloud and she was missing being with him or even seeing him, and she had time to realize that she was falling in love with him. He rescued her from the abuse of Sephiroth and if it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have gotten in trouble but there would be more of a problem Tifa.

Cloud just wanted to get away. He was a hero a little while earlier, but his heroism wasn't appreciated or even noticed. He hoped that Tifa respected his heroic act, but maybe she didn't even care at all for him. Sephiroth ran off, why couldn't Cloud have done the same thing? No one should probably know or even care if Cloud was gone. Cloud was going to do it this night, he was going to run away.

The night came slowly for Cloud, and he waited until everyone went to sleep and the surrounding area was silent. When Cloud felt the time was right, he opened up his window and exited out of it. Luckily there was no one outside. He could probably get away easily, but then where would he go? He had to go anywhere.

Even though there probably wasn't anyone out here, Cloud still had to sneak away quietly just in case. His huge sword was equipped on his back, he may need this if he was leaving. Maybe there would be some excitement in his life if he was to do that.

The shadow ran onwards opposite of Cloud. Cloud was just going to stand still until the shadow was gone, but then it fell over all of a sudden, "Ow!" Came a girl's voice in pain. Cloud recognized the voice immediately. "Tifa?" The shadow stood up straight with an excited shock. Then Cloud could see the head of the shadow look at his direction and it approached him slowly.

Then Cloud managed to see Tifa's beautiful face in front of him. She had a big smile on when she saw that it was Cloud. Then she wrapped her arms around Cloud and gave him a big hug. She didn't really want to let go either. They both asked each other what they were doing, and both of them ended up going for the same thing. They wanted to run away. There was a bit of silence between them until Cloud spoke and broke this silence, "I'm going on a journey..." Tifa smiled back at him and she repliedm "And I'm going with you..."

_To Be Continued... _


End file.
